


Decisions

by Elensule



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Richard Bashir's A+ Parenting, Sharing a Bed, sad julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Kinktober Day 9 (A day late)Julian is sad; Garak knows how to make it betterPrompts: Hurt/Comfort, Bed sharing
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's any TW for this one not in the tags.
> 
> I don't love this one but I don't hate it either. I'm just really tired. We'll see how the rest of this week goes. :P

Julian slammed down the padd as the comm shut off. "I can't believe them." He was fuming, but also hurting. His parents knew what it meant to him to be here. They knew what Garak meant to him. He turned aside and paced their small hut. "I just cannot believe them!" He shook his head, practically shaking. "I am already engaged. Already have a  _ life _ . How dare he think to try to bring me back that way?"

Garak pushed open the door, pausing as he saw Julian in the midst of a turn. "My dear... Whatever has happened?" He stepped in, his hands held up placatingly. "Whatever it is, surely it doesn't merit this degree of... Anxiety."

Julian froze, drawing in a deep shuddering breath that he let out slowly. "I received a call from my parents this afternoon." He consciously relaxed his hands, which were balled into fists at his side. "They were calling to find out when I would be returning to Earth. My father is out of prison, you see, and they felt that they had found me a partner and it was an appropriate time for me to become engaged." He snorted. "Engaged! As though this means nothing!" He held up his hand, where Garak's bracelet tinkled gently around his wrist. "As though I did not leave Earth over a decade ago. As though my home is not  _ here!" _ His voice grew in volume and pitch with each statement, and at the last, Garak stepped close and enveloped him in a hug.

"My dear. I am sorry." He pressed a kiss to the side of Julian's head, one hand stroking firmly up and down Julian's back. "I understand how frustrating it can be to feel trapped in the designs of our elders." He did not relax his hold until Julian had slumped slightly, the anger drifting out of him. "Your parents might not understand you, but I promise you, I do."

Julian swallowed hard; the anger was fading into an ache of frustration. "I want them to be happy for me," he said finally. "And to be proud of me. And instead all they can do is ask when I am giving up everything I love to be the son they want me to be."

Garak nodded slowly. He understood that sometimes there were no words; Julian did not need platitudes. Parents were... challenging at the best of times, and Julian's parents truly were not in the best of times. Julian deserved better and Garak wished he could give it to him, though he could no more do that than Julian could erase the marks of Tain from his own life. 

Instead, Garak leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Julian's lips. He was not surprised when Julian kissed back with a hunger. He was, in fact, expecting exactly that reaction. He took advantage of it, kissing him deeply while walking him backward toward the bed. "You are a sight for sore eyes," he said as he broke the kiss. "My sweet; regardless of your parents frustrations, I am glad that you are here."

Julian blew out a breath, eyes still glistening with frustrated tears. "I'm glad I'm here too, Garak." He pulled Garak down for another desperate kiss; Garak allowed it for a moment, and then slowly gentled it. 

"Easy, my dear, easy... We have all night." His dexterous fingers went to the buttons on the collar of Julian's shirt, opening it slowly and teasing the skin beneath. "I think the sun was too hot for you today." He leaned down and pressed a cool kiss to the sun-reddened shoulder revealed as the shirt fell away. 

"It's only a little sunburn," Julian said, his own hands finding the hem of Garak's shirt and toying with it. "It's not even worth the charge of the dermal regenerator." 

Garak hummed noncommittally, letting Julian pull up his shirt and then tugging his partner's up and away. He resumed his gentle exploration, enjoying the needy little sounds Julian made as he kissed and nipped his way across Julian's chest. 

The teasing felt good; Julian slowly relaxed, letting his sorrow and hurt from his parents drift away into the background. He spread his legs, giving Garak better access as his lover worked his way down his body. Garak took full advantage of the room that Julian gave him, pressing kisses and soft touches to every area he could reach. He was pleased to find Julian hard; he suspected a release would do his lover good. 

"Garak..." Julian started, but fell silent as Garak leaned over him again for a kiss. He smiled as Garak broke the kiss. "You're overdressed," he managed. 

"Of course, my dear." Garak stood, divesting himself of his clothing efficiently before returning to join Julian in the bed. He pressed a kiss to Julian's lips again, pinning him to the mattress with the weight of his body. Reaching between them, he held Julian's cock lightly with his own. He began to thrust, softly at first, but with growing heat as Julian's moans grew louder. "You make such beautiful sounds," he growled in Julian's ear.

A few minutes later, Julian came with a cry. Garak followed a few thrusts later, resting his head against Julian's and breathing hard. Beneath him Julian huffed a laugh.

"You're something else, Garak," he murmured with a grin. "You always know just how to cheer me up."

"I should hope so." Garak stepped aside to get a cloth to clean them up with. "After all, my dear, you are my favorite field of study."

He returned to the bed, wiping them down quickly and then tossing the cloth aside to be dealt with in the morning. Climbing into bed, he pulled Julian close. "So you feel better, then?'"

"Yes... I suppose I just need to admit that my parents will always be my parents, and I need to expect nothing different from them." He shrugged a bit wistfully. "Thank you, Garak. I do feel much better." He curled up close to Garak as the lights turned off.

"Everything will look better in the morning," Garak promised, pressing a kiss to Julian's hair. "Good night, my dear."

"Good night, Garak."


End file.
